the_magiciansfandomcom-20200213-history
Isamu
'Warning: This page is under construction! ' Isamu is a beginner magican from Toyohashi city. He is a magician who has the ability to use Star Magic, one of the four most powerful types of magic. Appearence Isamu Toiyema has blonde hair that usually looks untamed. His eyes are a dark green that sometimes look blue. He usually wears white pants and a blue shirt, but is normally just casual. He is very light skinned and he is 5'7. Personality Isamu is a average guy. He believes that if something helps others, it is worth doing. He is often really quiet about most subjects but other times he speaks words of strong wisdom. Isamu doesn't believe in friendship being important. He is not one to watch something happen, and takes action. Staff Isamu has a staff that becomes a sword. The staff is dark purple, with images of starts flickering across it. On the top is a 3D star symbol that will shoot magic stars with light elements. This staff supposedly is an old star that one day fell from the heavens. Magic Isamu's magic is one of the four most powerful types of magic; the Star magic. Isamu can handle doing a good amount of hand magic but will suffer greatly afterwards. Using his staff, Isamu has learned multiple types of magic and many new spells: History Day 1. Chanler, Yumi, and Isamu all meet up in a dangerous battle against a glowing lion. Chanler uses a magic power in order to defeat it, and Yumi and Isamu later unlock the power during the day Day 2 Team Toyohasi (Their Cities name), then is taken to a mysterious group by a even more mysterious pair of girls, Chihiro and Trina. Trina mysteriously disappears, leaving a great mystery upon everyone. The leader introduces himself to be Amatsu, leader of magicians. After this, the team goes on a mission and they defeat a mysterious Falcon. They then head to Tokyo, where they meet Toshi and Hiroko. Before they can start the mission they were assigned, the group flees Tokyo, which is currently being taken over by a unknown force. Toshi is left behind, and Hiroko temporarily joins the team. Day 3 The group heads out to meet Amatsu in Toyohasi's town plaza. Once arriving there, Amatsu joins the team in a fight against a mysterious monster he calls the 'Moon Bear'. After defeating the monster, the group is told they must save Chihiro from a mysterious being known as a Avatar. The group successfully does so, and the day ends. Day 4 The group is finally ready to go take back Tokyo. After breaching Tokyo, the group meets up with Toshi and a rouge Magician named Kaimu. The make a temporary alliance and follow the signal to the second Avatar. A magician scientist named Bon was possessed by the avatar and eventually, the team got the avatar out of Bon. The group fled to a bell and rung it, seeling the second avatar is sealed away. Day 5 During this day, the group end up crashing a plane into a mysterious labyrinth. They make their way through, only to be confronted by a odd being. The being defeats them all, and they end up back in Tokyo. The being is confirmed to be Avatar C, and has now been released. Day 6 During this day, the group talk about how they will save Tokyo. During this day, Yumi comes up with the idea that the group needs to visit their home. They go and do this, along with Bon and Chanler. While they are there, a Time Flacon confronts them. They begin to fight the group, only to call on Hiroko for backup. Hiroko is then trapped in a death situation, when Yumi's little sister Chi dies to protect Hiroko. After dying, a girl named Hiyamo appears and confronts the group. Saying that it is selfish to regret Chi's choice. Day 7 Today, the team decides to summon Avatar D, because it is the only way to defeat Avatar C. They successfully do this, and Hiyamo decides to make a temporary truce with the group. They successfully defeat D and C, and track down the light bell. The group manages to make it up there and ring the bell. A Bell Guardian comes from the bell and almost kill the group. Luckily, a mysterious boy appears, calling hiimself zero. Then, multiple magicians appear. Shouta, Haru, Etsu, and Aiko all successfully save the group and defeat the Bell Guardian. The day then ends. Day 8 Today, Etsu and Haru agree to help the team by selling them potions and scrolls. Shouta and Aiko actually officially join the team, and the day is used to do anything. Technically a free day. Later in the day, Hiyamo comes and warns about Avatar E, who is already released. She states that Amatsu must stay on the battlefield, and they will need to have someone else ring the bell to save precious time. Hiyamo recomends Haru, and the team officially recruits Haru, and Etsu. Day 9 Today, the plan to fight Avatar E is made. In the night, Yumi releases Avatar E, and a piece of chaos appears. With many other magicians, Chanler, Kaimu, Toshi, and Hiroko are all on a team to protect Nagoya. Isamu fights Avatar E. After a lot of fighting, Avatar E is finally destroyed by Isamu alone. Haru successfully rings the bell, and the day ends. Day 10 Today is the day where Avatar F is supposed to appear. Being the sun Avatar, at night he is at a weakness. During the battle, Yumi hosts Avatar E for the first time, and they drag Avatar F into his avatar form, which is accessed at night. Yumi raises the moon, and the group easily defeat Avatar F and the day ends on a good note. Day 11 The group seperates into 4 teams, and attempt to Defeat Avatar G. A new member, Shin, joins the team, and uses an analyzing ability to help them. After defeating Avatar G, they are forced to fight him a second time, this time however, Hiroko fused with the Avatar of Space, and summoned a blackhole to suck up the destroyed body of Avatar G. Meanwhile, Aiko used her magic to stand against a powerful attack and shield the city. Tragically, however, she was put into a coma slightly after. Hiroko then was possessed, and after Isamu used Avatar F to defeat the Avatar. After this happened, Isamu found out an ability of the Star Magicians. This ability allowed him to call upon the power of Avatars in times of need. Day 12 Avatar H appears late in the day, using light as a power to attack. The team has split up, and so Isamu, Yumi, Chanler, Bon, Shin, Kaimu, Hiroko, and Toshi fight the Avatar. During the fight, Hiroko calls upon the Space Avatar, this time without being possessed. Chihiro appears and tries killing the team shortly after. She summons a new God-like Phoenix being. By doing this, she becomes possessed by the flames of Phoenix. After a failed attack, a blackhole is opened by Hiroko and Chihiro and Isamu are sucked in. Once inside, Isamu tells Chihiro it's okay if she betrayed them in the past, and that she does not have to worry about it anymore. After this, Chihiro grabs Isamu and they are pulled from the blackhole. Shortly after, Chihiro says she won't follow Amatsu anymore. Day 13 Today Avatar I appears early in the morning. This Avatar originally cursed a group of worshipers, and now rules the Sun Lions, Moon Bears, Time Falcons, and Star Wolfs. In the early morning, Isamu has a vision of Chanler being set on fire. He finds out his next ability is to know when his friends are in danger. After assisting Chanler, the team fights the 4 Animal Tribes, and finally confronts Avatar I. After a disaster of fighting, Isamu sees all his friends are tired. After defeating the 4 Tribe leaders, Avatar I appears. As soon as she appears, she is pierced with a powerful ice attack from Isamu, and killed. Then, the curse on the tribes were lifted, and the worshipers promised to kill the group. Day 14 Short History Summary: Isamu, Yumi, and Chanler form together a team of powerful Magicians and together they must defeat the god beings known as 'Avatars'. Friendships Yumi- Yumi and Isamu are childhood friends who live a few minutes away from each other. Yumi and Isamu don't often exchange words because Isamu is rather quiet, but they still work together and are able to fight with each other in battle. Chanler- Chanler and Isamu are strangers when they first meet, but after fighting together a few times, become good friends. Often, Chanler goofs off around Isamu and the two have a joking relationship and Isamu has a hard time taking Chanler seriously. Amatsu- Amatsu and Isamu are not friends in the slightest, but Amatsu seems to take a liking to Isamu in their first meeting. As the story progresses, Amatsu slowly decides he likes Isamu, and often finds himself in Isamu's debt. Toshi- Toshi tries his best to act like a adult around Isamu. The two do not exchange words often, but Toshi tries to present himself maturely. Other times throughout the story, Toshi gets cocky and isn't afraid to attack Isamu. Overall, Toshi can be rather ignorant. Chihiro- Chihiro acts like a Senpai around Isamu, but often finds herself in awkard situations with him. She tries her hardest to keep herself professional and tries to avoid talking with him too much. Hiroko- Hiroko takes a quick shining to Isamu after he and her manage to escape the overrun city. When the two first meet, Hiroko is rather weak, but after the two spend some time togehter, Hiroko becomes stronger. She later has a lot of new potential that Isamu has opened up for her. Kaimu- Kaimu is often tough around Isamu, and often just ignores him. The two almost never speak, and they only do so in a group. Bon- When Bon is first saved, she instantly starts becoming Isamu's friend. At first, she constantly thanks him and refuses to stop. Later on, she attatches herself even more to Isamu, often directing her comments to him during group conversations. Stats Category:Law Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Magic: Star